the secrets of the demigods
by tshapard
Summary: please just read it Harry p and Percy Jackson crossover
1. first chapter

Well here we are I said wheres this Harry Potter? I dont know seaweed brain. Shut up wise girl. We all laughed. Mabey we should all chack out this house said Piper. Sure Annabeth said.We went up to the house and shure enough it was the house that Hecate ans Chiron told us to go to. Oh you must be the exchange students glad to see you made it here safe a women with red hair said. Im Mrs. Weasley. She said . Mrs . Weasley called come down we dont want to keep are guests waiting!

Hermione Pov

Me Ron and Harry were talking when suddenly Mrs. Weasley called come down we dont want to keep are guests waiting! Guests? I said. I didnt know people were coming. Ron said. Harry startled said what guests? I guess Mrs. Weasley didnt tell us. I said we ran down stairs and thats when we saw them. There was a girl who was just beautiful. I hit Ron in the face face when he was gawking at her. Ow bloody hell! he said. There was another girl with drak brown hair and caramel brown skin. There was a blond guy next to the beautiful girl holding her hand so I pressumed they were dating. Then the door opened and in walked a kid and I could tell he was a death eater. I tapped on Rons shoulder and told him that he might be a death eater. Ron agreed. I know you shouldnt judge people but seiroisley he had jet black hair and wore all black clothes and he looked gloomy ... emo a death eater!. The next kid that came out looked normal enough. Then two people came in they scared me they looked ... powerful. One of them had blond hair and grey eyes it was a girl. And next to her was a guy with messy unkempt hair and sea green eyes with different colors and I thought that was weird.

Hermione pov

I didnt know but Ron tapped my shoulder and smacked my face and said I was staring.

Annabeth pov

A girl with bubushy brown hair was staring at us and then she got slaped in the head?

Percy Pov The people who came to introduce themselves started to the red haired kid said hi im Ron Weasley nice to meet you. The girl with bushy hair that was staring at us said hi im Hermione Granger. The boy with glasses green eyes brown hair and a lightning scare said hi im ... im Harry Potter. He said it like he was expecting me to react. When I didnt he looked confused. Everyone but is demigods said di you know who he is? No we all said. Am I supposed to I asked polietly mind you. The red haired kid Ron said yes hes the boy who lived after facing voldermort. I said who? Everyone stared at me Mrs. Weasley said I guess they dont tell you about him in america. Okay where are we sleeping? I asked. Follow me said Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley and the kids lead the way. They dropped off Thalia Jason Piper Hazel Leo and Frank. The girls in one room and the boys in another the only people left were Me Annabeth Nico and Will. They all stared at us. Off you go said Mrs. Weasley. Where? we all asked. Girls to girls Boys to boys we dont want any funny business. Mrs. Weasley said. At thay we all left everyone but Will and Nico so only Me and Annabeth were laughing. So where do we go? I asked I just told you said Mrs. Weasley. You were seirous? we all asked. Yes? Mrs. Weasley said. At that we all froze the kids and Mrs. Weasley were confused. No girls and boys mixed. Mrs. Weasley said. At that my heart stopped I think Annabeths and Nicos did to Will was a mabey. Why do you look so shocked? its the same way at Hoggwarts said Mrs. Weasley.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry its so short It looked longer on paper.


	2. first chapter(11-15 23:25:47)

Well here we are I said wheres this Harry Potter? I dont know seaweed brain. Shut up wise girl. We all laughed. Mabey we should all chack out this house said Piper. Sure Annabeth said.We went up to the house and shure enough it was the house that Hecate ans Chiron told us to go to. Oh you must be the exchange students glad to see you made it here safe a women with red hair said. Im Mrs. Weasley. She said . Mrs . Weasley called come down we dont want to keep are guests waiting!

Hermione Pov

Me Ron and Harry were talking when suddenly Mrs. Weasley called come down we dont want to keep are guests waiting! Guests? I said. I didnt know people were coming. Ron said. Harry startled said what guests? I guess Mrs. Weasley didnt tell us. I said we ran down stairs and thats when we saw them. There was a girl who was just beautiful. I hit Ron in the face face when he was gawking at her. Ow bloody hell! he said. There was another girl with drak brown hair and caramel brown skin. There was a blond guy next to the beautiful girl holding her hand so I pressumed they were dating. Then the door opened and in walked a kid and I could tell he was a death eater. I tapped on Rons shoulder and told him that he might be a death eater. Ron agreed. I know you shouldnt judge people but seiroisley he had jet black hair and wore all black clothes and he looked gloomy ... emo a death eater!. The next kid that came out looked normal enough. Then two people came in they scared me they looked ... powerful. One of them had blond hair and grey eyes it was a girl. And next to her was a guy with messy unkempt hair and sea green eyes with different colors and I thought that was weird.

Hermione pov

I didnt know but Ron tapped my shoulder and smacked my face and said I was staring.

Annabeth pov

A girl with bubushy brown hair was staring at us and then she got slaped in the head?

Percy Pov The people who came to introduce themselves started to the red haired kid said hi im Ron Weasley nice to meet you. The girl with bushy hair that was staring at us said hi im Hermione Granger. The boy with glasses green eyes brown hair and a lightning scare said hi im ... im Harry Potter. He said it like he was expecting me to react. When I didnt he looked confused. Everyone but is demigods said di you know who he is? No we all said. Am I supposed to I asked polietly mind you. The red haired kid Ron said yes hes the boy who lived after facing voldermort. I said who? Everyone stared at me Mrs. Weasley said I guess they dont tell you about him in america. Okay where are we sleeping? I asked. Follow me said Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley and the kids lead the way. They dropped off Thalia Jason Piper Hazel Leo and Frank. The girls in one room and the boys in another the only people left were Me Annabeth Nico and Will. They all stared at us. Off you go said Mrs. Weasley. Where? we all asked. Girls to girls Boys to boys we dont want any funny business. Mrs. Weasley said. At thay we all left everyone but Will and Nico so only Me and Annabeth were laughing. So where do we go? I asked I just told you said Mrs. Weasley. You were seirous? we all asked. Yes? Mrs. Weasley said. At that we all froze the kids and Mrs. Weasley were confused. No girls and boys mixed. Mrs. Weasley said. At that my heart stopped I think Annabeths and Nicos did to Will was a mabey. Why do you look so shocked? its the same way at Hoggwarts said Mrs. Weasley.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry its so short It looked longer on paper.


End file.
